Como en casa
by Sondra Gaby Black
Summary: Todo mi vida busque aquel sitio especial, aquel donde pertenecia pero solo entre sus brazos me he sentido... Como en casa. OS.


Hola chics, soy Gaby Black, ¿me recuerdan?

Siento tanto el estar tan alejada del blog, de verdad mil perdones pero, gracias a Dios debo agregar, el trabajo me ha tenido full ocupada y no puedo dedicarme a escribir como quisiera.

Pero bueno, la canción que mi Hermani publico en su minific también a mi me encanta y hacía ya tiempo me había inspirado comenzar este One shot y pues hoy al escucharla me inspiro de nuevo para darle fin, espero les guste.

Disfrútenlo lo escribí con muchísimo cariño para ustedes.

…

Este es la historia de cómo Isabella Swan, mejor dicho de Bella como prefiero que me llamen, encontró el lugar al que pertenecía, en el que se sentía plena, completa y donde descubrió el amor.

Nunca he sido precisamente una chica popular, nunca fui porrista y mucho menos la novia del capitán del equipo de futbol y aunque realmente nunca había querido serlo siempre terminaba sintiéndome fuera de lugar.

Muy pocos me conocían y menos aun eran los que podían decir mi nombre sin temor a equivocarse o verse en la obligación de esforzarse notoriamente por recordarlo.

A diferencia de mi madre que podía ser un torbellino y arrasar con todo a su paso para convertirse en el centro de atención, incluso cuando era torpe todo le salía de maravilla, yo nunca quería las miradas sobre mí, de ella solo herede la torpeza pero sin la gracia propia de ella.

Desde muy pequeña comencé a perfeccionar mi sistema patentado de desaparición y a pesar de que la palidez de mi piel en medio del siempre soleado Phoenix no era de gran ayuda al final obtuve lo que deseaba, era invisible ante todos.

Creo que nunca estuvo entre mis planes regresar a Forks y verme forzada a comenzar de nuevo, pero cuando mi madre contrajo nupcias por segunda vez no me quedo otra alternativa. No es que no me quisieran junto a ellos o que el nuevo esposo de mi madre no fuese un ser excepcional, simplemente necesitaba moverse constantemente si quería tener futuro en el baseball, debía viajar muy seguido y que mi madre tuviese que estar en casa por cuidarme no hacia feliz a nadie. Así que, como siempre, me aparte, desaparecí para dejarles ser felices.

No tenía planes de que mi estilo de vida fuera diferente ahora que regresaba después de tantos años pero si ser la hija del jefe de la policía de un pueblo pequeño no era razón suficiente para estar en medio de los reflectores, ser la alumna nueva que cae como paracaidista a la mitad del semestre era la cereza que le faltaba al pastel.

Al menos el sacrificio parecía haber valido la pena ya que además de Renee y Phil, también mi padre era increíblemente feliz por tenerme con él, quizás no lo gritaba a voces pero el brillo en su mirada lo dejaba bastante claro.

Mi regalo de bienvenida fue un auto, oh pero no cualquier auto no, una vieja camioneta Chevy que pertenecía a un amigo de mi padre. Era tan ruidosa que me atrevía a asegurar, sin temor a exagerar, que papá sabría cuando llegaba o me iba al menos a cuatro manzanas de distancia de casa.

Nada iba según el plan, cuando entre al estacionamiento de la escuela por primera vez no faltaban las miradas en mi dirección y si alguien no se había percatado de mi llegada por el ruido del motor de la camioneta, algún compañero tenía la amabilidad de mostrarle el punto de encuentro de todas las miradas.

Me baje del auto con la mirada fija en el suelo para no tropezar y pidiendo desesperadamente un frasco de esos que bebía Alicia en las películas para volverse diminuta, con gusto me tomaría un par de tragos para recuperar mi anonimato.

No faltó el chico listo que me dijera alguna tontería que ignore sin mayor problema y luego allí estaba mi guía turístico y encargado de mostrarme las instalaciones.

El chico hablaba hasta por los codos lo que me hacía sumamente difícil seguirle el hilo a la conversación y aunque logre captar lo que me pareció era lo más importante quede con unas cuantas dudas.

Gran parte de la mañana se me fue sin mayores contratiempos y a pesar de que las incomodas miradas de los chicos, las que suelen dirigirle a la carne fresca, estaban a la orden del día no eran una gran molestia.

Pronto llego la hora del almuerzo y aunque pareciera increíble tenía un grupo con el que sentarme, claro esto no fue decisión mía, ya estaba encaminada a una solitaria mesa en una esquina al final de la cafetería cuando un chica de cabello castaño que me parecía reconocer de la clase de algebra, me hizo señas con la mano para que la acompañase en la mesa.

Pronto llego el resto de sus amigos, por supuesto mí encantador y nada silencioso guía turístico no podía faltar.

Jessica, era el nombre de la chica, algo cabeza hueca pero buena persona, al parecer podíamos llegar a ser buenas amigas. Ángela, la otra chica que nos acompañaba me cayo de las mil maravillas en un instante, definitivamente seriamos grandes amigas, de eso no cabía duda y los chicos, Mike, Eric y Tyler, eran solo eso, chicos ruidosos, desesperados por llamar mi atención, poco les faltaba para comenzar a luchar entre ellos como gorilas por defender su territorio. Honestamente sería un espectáculo bastante risible.

Todo marchaba bien, incluso me sentía cómoda entre ellos. Quizás había encontrado un lugar para mí, al parecer existía una prometedora posibilidad de que volver a Forks no fuese del todo una mala idea.

Pero que rápido cambiaron las cosas.

En cuanto aquellos hermosísimos, aunque muy extraños, chicos comenzaron a entrar a la cafetería me quede con la boca abierta, nunca había visto algo igual, tan parecidos entre ellos y tan diferente a la vez. Parecían flotar en lugar de caminar, cada movimiento rebosaba tanta elegancia que me parecía totalmente imposible que un cuerpo humano pudiese moverse así, con tal coordinación y con tanta gracia.

Los primeros cuatro eran impresionantes, sobre todo el grandote, parecía un oso con disfraz de hombre y la rubia, no sé ni cómo describirla pero si alguna vez se han imaginado a Afrodita al leer algún escrito mitológico justamente así debió haber sido, la más pequeña parecía una bailarina de caja de música frágil y sumamente delicada y junto a ella el rubio con cara de pocos amigos me inspiró más bien cautela, pero solo al ver entrar al último de ellos me quede sin aliento.

Los dioses griegos no eran lo suficientemente hermosos para encajar en su descripción, solo un palabra me parecía apenas merecedora de intentarlo siquiera, ese hombre no era otra cosa que perfecto.

A partir de ese día no tuve ojos para nadie más y para mi suerte o mi desgracia, por la forma en que se comporto en nuestra primera clase juntos me pareció más bien para su desgracia, era mi compañero de laboratorio en biología.

Los Cullen habían pasado a convertirse en mi centro de atención, todo sobre ellos me causaba curiosidad, pero más aún todo sobre Edward Cullen, el perfecto para que sepan de quien hablo.

Su misteriosa desaparición por días me tenía tan intrigada, algo en mi interior me gritaba que tenía algo que ver conmigo pero mi mente me convencía de que no me creyera tan importante como para causar tal efecto en un chico como ese.

Aquella mañana al entrar a clase de biología mi corazón se detuvo, estaba allí, sentado en el puesto junto al que me pertenecía, mirándome con un gesto difícil de describir. Apenas fui capaz de dar un paso tras otro y llegar al escritorio me llevo una eternidad, al menos a mi parecer.

Si al verlo solo podía pensar en la perfección, al escuchar su voz por primera vez sublime fue la única palabra que me vino a la cabeza.

Todo en el era maravilloso, incluso aquel juego de soy el chico malo, mantente alejada de mi de los primeros meses me enloqueció.

Y ahora si creerán que estoy completamente loca, pero para mí todo tomaba sentido, alguien tan maravillosamente perfecto solo podía ser sobrenatural, mitológico, inexistente y mi vampiro particular.

Si, así como lo leen, Edward Cullen es un vampiro, mi vampiro, es la parte de toda la historia que me parece más increíble, no que sea un vampiro sino que sea mío.

Ese ser perfecto y sobrenatural, se enamoro de mi y no puedo creerlo, siento que en cualquier momento se dará cuenta de soy muy insignificante para él y se ira de mi, encontrara una hermosa vampiresa tan espectacular como Rosalie, su hermana la rubia, y me hará a un lado con el corazón hecho trizas, pero hasta que ese momento llegue me aferrare a él y viviré este sueño mientras dure y si todo sale como quiero y llego a salirme con la mía será eterno.

Los Cullen se convirtieron en mi familia y me aceptaron como una de ellos a pesar de las evidentes diferencias.

Alice, la pequeña bailarina, se convirtió en mi mejor amiga con una rapidez inimaginable y comencé a descubrir el mundo de los vampiros, sus incontables habilidades que no dejaban de sorprenderme y sus escasas debilidades.

Me aleje casi por completo del mundo humano para encerrarme entre lo maravilloso y lo sobrenatural que se había convertido en mi entorno.

Mi pequeño mundo giraba alrededor de Edward Cullen, respiraba para él, mi corazón latía para él, vivía para él y por él moriría, era una decisión tomada e irrevocable, renunciaría a cuanto fuera necesario por estar junto a él.

Añoraba haber encontrado un sitio para mí entre los Cullen, me aferraba a ese lugar con el desesperado deseo de convertirme en uno de ellos como mi más grande anhelo pues estaba segura de que solo siendo un vampiro ese lugar sería absolutamente mío.

Me era tan difícil aceptarlo y aunque el espejo me lo recordaba día a día yo luchaba por llevarle la contraria, vivía en una eterna contradicción, a pesar de creer que estaba justo en el sitio al que pertenecía siempre me sentía a un paso de conseguirlo, no lograba llegar a el aunque estuviese al alcance de mi mano.

En ningún sitio me había sentido tan a gusto y a la vez tan fuera de lugar como a su lado, era más perfecto que el capitán de cualquier equipo de futbol, ni una modelo de la revista más prestigiosa se sentiría a la par de su belleza muchísimo menos yo, la insignificante Bella Swan que no tenía nada de bella y de cisne solo el patito feo.

Y al fin sucedió, aquella fatídica noche del 13 de septiembre, mi estúpido cumpleaños número 18, como si ya no fuese suficientemente malo verme envejecer al lado de mi eterno adolescente, Jasper tenía que atacarme por aquella boba cortada, recordarme lo frágil e insignificante que soy entre ellos. Pero lo peor de todo fue que se lo recordó a él, a mi vampiro perfecto, a mi Edward que nunca fue mío y que al final se fue de mí, lo que siempre supe, eso a lo que temía más que a nada paso y Edward se fue para no volver.

Mi corazón quedo destrozado no sé por qué demonios no dejaba de latir de una buena vez, el alma se me escapo del cuerpo, me convertí en una maquina sin vida propia que iba y venía automáticamente, sin sentimientos o emociones que me recordaran que aún estaba viva.

Mi vida, si es que se podía llamar así, transcurría a través de un túnel oscuro al que nadie podía entrar y del que no pensaba salir, muerta en vida era la descripción de mi que podía ver en los ojos de los que me rodeaban cuando ponía suficiente atención para darme cuenta de que aun existía alguien más.

El tiempo fue pasando y sin que me diera cuenta las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en meses y poco le faltaba a los meses para comenzar a ser años cuando algo inesperado me trajo de regreso sacándome de la oscuridad.

Aquella mañana vi de nuevo la luz a través de su sonrisa cálida y tierna, aquellos ojos oscuros destellaban como estrellas al mirarme y me perdí en ellos gustosa.

Sentí latir mi corazón con rapidez y mis pulmones llenarse de aire como si no los hubiese usado por muchísimo tiempo, la sangre recorrer mis extremidades como si necesitasen ser lubricadas para recuperar la movilidad. Desperté al fin del coma al que yo misma me había llevado, sin una idea clara de cuánto tiempo llevaba así y sin el menor interés por saberlo.

Un nuevo sol brillaba frente a mí y estaba segura de que era solo para mí.

Recuerdos de niños correteando en la playa inundaron mi mente, dejándome un dulce sabor a tiempos mejores, a felicidad, esa época en que tienes todo al alcance de los dedos y no lo sabes.

Aquella época en que tenía un sitio al que llamaba hogar, con una madre y un padre lejos aún de separarse, en la que mi mayor problema era tropezar y terminar con un par de puntos en alguna parte de mi anatomía, lo que era muy frecuente pero nada preocupante.

El sonido de su voz a pesar de ya no ser la de aquel niño de mis memorias, lleno mis oídos de añoranza y escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre me estremeció desde lo más profundo.

Regresó a mí en el momento justo para sacarme de aquel pozo sin fondo donde yo misma me deje caer y del que ni siquiera intente salir, del que no quise salir hasta ahora.

Me saludo tímidamente como quien teme no ser reconocido, se me acerco despacio con las manos en los bolsillos y arrastrando los pies con un gesto infantil que me robo de inmediato el corazón, o debo decir lo recuperó.

Allí, frente a mí, mi amor de la infancia llegaba para devolverme la vida, las ganas de vivir.

Acorte la distancia entre nosotros, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, tocarlo, abrazarlo para no dejarlo ir de nuevo nunca más.

Al ver que me acercaba sonrió y abrió sus brazos para recibirme entre ellos como si fuera capaz de saber lo que pensaba, no porque pudiera leer mi mente sino simplemente porque me conocía mejor que nadie y me atrevo a asegurar que hasta mejor que yo misma.

Corrí hacia él y me perdí en aquel abrazo cálido, cariñoso, lleno de amor y con sabor a hogar.

Encontré mi sitio en el mundo o será que más bien regrese a él.

Jacob Black, el era mi hogar, mi puerto seguro, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi hombre, mi sol personal y definitivamente mi amor.

Me había dejado ir un día y hoy por fin había regresado a él para saber que era suya y el mío.

Toda mi vida he buscado ese lugar especial al que pertenecía, donde no necesitaba ser invisible y donde la verdad no me importara no serlo, mi hogar, nuestro hogar, nuestro sitio, nuestra felicidad, porque solo entre sus brazos he logrado sentirme realmente feliz, solo reflejándome en sus ojos me veo perfecta, solo entre sus brazos me siento…

Como en casa.

….

Ustedes saben que soy una eterna enamorada de esta pareja y cada vez que puedo escribo alguna loco idea de cómo me gustaría que hubiesen sido las cosas.

A todos muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y déjenme sus comentarios, me hacen mucha falta.

Hermani, Flawer muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de todo el abandono en que las he dejado. Las quiero muchísimo.

Besos a tods.


End file.
